


Super Bowl

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for fffc 15.03 = prompt: Super Bowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl

„So, that was an interesting game.“  
Mr. Conner leaned back onto the old, comfy couch and looked over to Casey.  
„Thank you for keeping me company. I know you are not as crazy about sports as me, so I guess you have had other plans for the weekend than watching the Super Bowl together with your old man.“

„You're not old, dad!“  
Casey smiled.  
„And it was a hell of a lot of fun.“

He realized that this was the truth. Though he had felt slightly disappointed at first when his dad had asked him to stay at home for the game. He **had** had other plans for tonight. And he actually hated Football; it always made him think about the time before Mary Beth when the jocks of the school's team had bullied him day in day out. But how could he deny his father's request? Graduation was only a few months away; he would leave Herrington soon enough and although he was looking ahead with excitement, New York, College and Zeke, he knew he would miss his parents. Times like the last hours, hanging around with his dad, laughing, yelling, cheering with him, side by side on the old couch in the garage, having chips and pizza and … beer.

His father had winked while he opened the bottles and whispered: „Don't tell your mom!“

The two of them against the rest of the world. How could he not enjoy this? He looked back to the TV where the team of the St. Louis Rams in their blue–golden–white jerseys were still celebrating the win of the Super Bowl.

„It's well deserved,“ he said.  
„I wasn't sure if they could make it. The tackle by Mike Jones in the last minute … that was great.“

„Yeah.“  
His father nodded.  
„The Rams had a good season, 13 wins out of 16, and they own Jones a lot, he's a brilliant linebacker. Besides of Kurt Warner, of course, never saw a quarterback like him.

Hm … you know, he reminds me of this boy from your school, Zeke is his name if my memory serves me right. This good-looking guy, brown hair, bright smile. Isn't he on the team?“

Casey needed a moment to let it sink in.  
„Ähm … he quit.“

„Oh. That's a shame; he did show potential. But I guess he has other plans for his future. You hang around with him often lately, huh?“

Heat was rushing through his body, for sure he was blushing. Great! All Casey could hope for was that his dad would be distracted by the interview which was currently flickering across the TV screen.

„We are friends, yes,“ he murmured.  
„Stokes and Stan too.“

His father ignored the TV.  
„Stan and Stokely are friends,“ he agreed.  
„Zeke though … I guess he's more than that. Am I right?”

Casey's heart beat faster. He was so not prepared for this talk. For a long time he had denied his feelings even from himself. Until Zeke had turned his world around. This evening when he had pulled him into his arms and kissed him. After getting over the first shock, Casey had to admit that this was what he wanted. Zeke was his friend, his soul mate and soon enough his lover. But it was one thing to make future plans together with Zeke and quite another to tell his parents about it.

He could feel his father's eyes resting on him and sighed.  
„Since when do you know?“

To his relief his dad didn't look annoyed or worse.  
„That you are gay? Quite a while. That there is more going on between you and Zeke? Well, your mom did notice it first, some weeks ago. You should know better, Casey, she's a mother hen, she knows you inside out. It's impossible to fool her.”

„Oh God!“  
Casey was still fighting for words. Suddenly he felt lousy.  
„I'm sorry, dad. It's not that I don't trust you. But ...“

Mr. Connor put his hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it reassuring.  
„Just tell me, Casey, does he make you happy?“

What a question! Without hesitation he nodded.  
„Yeah! He's the one I want to be together with.“

His father smiled. "Well, that's all I need to know for the moment!"


End file.
